bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Midori
Summer Midori (夏緑, Midori Summer) is an American half human, half shinigami, who gained her powers after she was exposed to her friends', Ryan and Matthew's, great spiritual powers. She becomes one of America's shinigami representative to the Soul Society. She leads a double life of a high school student, as well as one of her country's protectors from Hollows and Arrancar. She is America's third known Shinigami, and it's only known female shinigami, and is therefore a spectacle in the eyes of the Gotei 13. Appearance Summer wears an outfit consisting of the a blue and black top, tight black shorts, black knee-high heeled sandals similar, black gloves, pink elbow protectors, and a short black apron. When she's in her human form, she wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt. In this outfit, she still wears her sandals. Another notable trait of Summer's appearance is her hair. She has long, dark brown hair to match her eyes. Personality Summer is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance making her very hard headed. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. However she is quite close to her subordinates and respects them, often involved in comical moments with them. She often spends her free time dreaming about the days when she and the her friends fought together and battled Hollows that reeked havoc on their home. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: While a person of few words, Summer has shown herself to be an intuitive person. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ryan and Takeshi, she noted how similar the two were, especially in terms of energy signatures. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Summer has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Matthew Getsueikirite, a famous prodigy of swordsmanship while not taking the battle seriously. She is ambidextrous and can switch her sword from her right to left. Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the Ryoka teammates of Ryan, in terms of power, Summer will rarely release her zanpakuto unless the situation absolutely demands it. If she were to do so, her immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish a large building. Her spiritual power is purple. Zanpakuto Tsukiko (月子, Moon Child) is Summer's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt and a guard in the shape of the kanji for moon (月). She carries it on her back in a jet black sheathe. It's release command is, "Reign over the night skies!" * Shikai: In shikai her blade takes on an appearance, similar to that of Tia Harribel's sword only it is as long and thin as a katana. It is has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle; essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple and the guard is as wide as the blade. : Shikai Special Abilities: Her shikai gives her two new powers which she uses quite often. :* Tsukuyomi (月読, Moon Reader): Summer has been shown to charge this energy attack using her sword and being able to fire it in a very wide ranging form, following the arc of her subsequent sword swing. It is colored black with a purple outline. :* Kasegui (縛杭, Shackling Stakes): Summer is able to condense large amounts of reiatsu around her blade before firing it as a blast of pressurized energy in the form of a fang. She has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strikes with enough force to demolish houses. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia Stats Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard